dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rings
are collected in the Arcane Pentournament, so they could be used at the Prize Pavilion to receive rewards. Backflip Studios gave each player 150 during the tutorial for the Arcane Pentournament. Players ware given an opportunity to find during normal game play by performing everyday activities. The number of rings received by repeating those activities gradually decreased throughout the day, but then returned to the original earning rates at the beginning of the next cycle. cycles reset every 24 hours at approximately 17:00 UTC. At the end of the extra Arcane Pentournament week, any left in a player's park were converted to treats and placed in the Gifts Menu. Ring Prices can be purchased for: | }} Obtaining Free Rings *Receiving gifts from friends *Hatching Dragons *Displaying Egg Pedestals *Collecting DragonCash or harvesting Treats *Visiting friends' park to collect Party Hats *Competing in the Colosseum *Clearing obstacles from islands *Finding and tapping on Banner Bearing Visitors *Questing at the Perch of Kairos or Legendary Nursery *Playing games in the Arcane Arcade *Competing in the Arcane Arena *Collecting daily rewards at the Giveaway Gallery *Racing at the Dragon Track (From August 5, 2016 to August 22, 2016) Ring Amounts These amounts reset every 24 hours when the Rings in the park reset. | | | | | | }} Gallery DailyRingLimit.jpg|Daily Ring Limit Message DailyRingLimitBankingRingsMessage.jpg|Daily Ring Limit Message (Banked Rings) EarningRingsPart1.jpg|Earning Rings Part 1 EarningRingsPart2.jpg|Earning Rings Part 2 EarningRingsPart3.jpg|Earning Rings Part 3 BuyingRings.jpg|Buying Rings ExtraRings.jpg|Extra Rings TripleRings.jpg|Triple Rings ClaimingPrizes.jpg|Claiming Prizes UnusedRingsPart1.jpg|Unused Rings UnusedRingsPart2.jpg|Unused Rings MarketRingsPrice1.jpg|Rings Prices Part 1 MarketRingsPrice2.jpg|Rings Prices Part 2 MarketRingsPrice3.jpg|Rings Prices Part 3 MarketDoubleRingsPrice1.jpg|Double Rings Prices Part 1 MarketDoubleRingsPrice2.jpg|Double Rings Prices Part 2 MarketDoubleRingsPrice3.jpg|Double Rings Prices Part 3 DoubleRingWeekendFacebookNotification.jpg|Double Ring Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleRingWeekendFacebookMessage.png|Double Ring Weekend Facebook Message Double Rings Weekend Arcane Pentournament Notification.jpg|Double Ring Weekend In-Game Notification RingStorageMeter.jpg|Rings Storage Meter StorageMeterWithIcon.jpg|Rings Storage Meter with Red icon Notes * were introduced to DragonVale on June 30, 2016. *The maximum number of that can be collected on a regular day is 1,000. * purchased from market do not count against your daily collection limit. *Once players hit their daily collection limit, any winnings from games played at the Arcane Arcade, unfinished quests, will be added to their gifts list. Players may collect these at a later date, but accepting these gifts counts toward their daily collection limit. In addition, rings collected from the Arcane Arena after the daily limit has been reached will be placed into players gifts menu also. **After the Arcane Pentournament event ends, any rings stored in a players Gift Menu must be collected in order to be added to their total. Players can collect a max of 1,000 rings per day from their Gifts Menu after the event ends. *On July 1, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of rings from completing the tasks in the Arcane Pentournament event and doubled the daily capacity of rings. **On July 29, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On September 2, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 96 hours. *On August 5, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect triple the amount of rings from completing the tasks in the Arcane Pentournament event and tripled the daily capacity of rings. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **This is the first time Backflip Studios held a triple event currency day in the history of DragonVale. **On August 21, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **The market prices for rings were not tripled on these days but they were doubled. *When new prizes are unlocked from a different tier in the Prize Pavilion, the rings storage meter would have a red exclamation mark icon. By clicking the storage meter, players would be directed to the prize section of Prize Pavilion. Category:Market Category:Treasure Category:Events